1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for constructing a building foundation and also to a building foundation constructed in accordance with the method where the floor storey rests essentially on the foundations, which lie on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In earlier times, it was usual to construct buildings or houses directly on the ground with earthen floors. Later on, buildings were provided with better floors comprised of floor boards which were laid directly on the ground. As time progressed, however, building constructions were improved and the floor was raised from the surface of the ground, therewith enabling the floor to be insulated. A cavity was defined between floor and ground surface. This type of foundation is often referred to today as a "cottage foundation". However, foundations of this kind must always be ventilated in order to avoid moisture penetrating into the floor structure. With the passage of time, it became more and more usual to excavate the entire foundation area, including blasting and removal of rock, so as to enable the construction of a complete cellar or basement storey. The cellar could then be used as a larder and also as a place in which present-day heating boiler arrangements could be installed. The important cellar breakthrough, in construction terms, arrived when it became possible to excavate with the aid of mechanical equipment. In the present time, the endeavour to reduce building costs has been the prime reason why building contractors have departed from the cellar concept to a large extent. In addition, the need to store food and the like in cellar premises is not as prevalent today as it was earlier.